


Simple Beginnings

by PirateTucker



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teen Wolf, cuddly, for fun, literally just wrote this really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting kicked out of Derek’s place, Issac finds refuge at at Scott’s house. While there he wonders if he can keep back these thoughts that keep surfacing when he's around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Beginnings

Scott lead Issac into his room and sat on his bed, Issac slowly taking the spot next to him. “You wanna talk about it?” Scott asked awkwardly, he didn’t really know what to think when Issac just showed up at his house. He didn’t really protest, he was glad he could be there for the young wolf. After what had happened that day, he didn’t really blame Issac for coming to him.

 

For a moment Issac didn’t really say anything, he looked over at Scott shyly and then back down at his hands which he kept clasping and unclasping nervously. “I don’t know…”

Scott just nodded unsure of what to do, he knew that he was shaken up, “okay,” he got up and started to grab some clothes that were dry for the poor guy. “here,” he handed him over some clean dry clothes, “Bathroom is through that door.” Issac took the clothes and nodded a thanks heading in to change, when he came back Scott was gone. He sat on Scott’s bed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked up when he heard a microwave beeping from downstairs and soon Scott came up with a steaming plate of pizza rolls. “I hope these are okay, I don’t really know how to make anything else.”

“Y-you didn’t have to,” Issac smiled and took the plate it was warm and he placed it in his lap letting the heat sink in.

“I figure you’re probably hungry,” Scott sat on the bed behind Issac against his head board. They made idle chat which eventually had Issac feeling comfortable enough to lean back against the headboard next to Scott, the empty plate put to the side of the bed forgotten. “So Derek just kicked you out and didn’t even give you a reason?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what I did wrong…,” Issac frowned and looked over to Scott trying hard not to blush with them being so close, Scott was pretty incredible, but that was all it was, just admiration. Everyday Issac found it harder and harder to fight back the small voice that told him how attractive Scott was or how caring he was. It wasn’t until recently that Issac had a feeling of what those small voices were telling him, but how could he let himself get to this point? Scott had Allison.

Scott placed a hand on Issac’s shoulder and, “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m sure there was a reason for it.” Scott realized that what he had just said could probably be taken badly, “I-I mean I don’t think it was your fault, I think it was something that he is going through, especially after finding out his sister was alive,” Scott then smiled something popping into his head, “maybe they need to talk and he didn’t want you there for now!” 

“I-I suppose,” Issac couldn’t help but smile at Scott, he truly was an amazing person, he felt a warmth in his heart thinking of how lucky he was to have Scott around with all of this happening. It felt good to have people in his life like this, people that liked him, they considered him when making decisions, he felt wanted and involved. “I just hope that he will let me back soon, I would hate to bother you and your mother for too long…”

“It’s not a big deal, honestly,” Scott assured him bumping his shoulder with his own, “Honestly, it’s only my mother and I, so we have a lot of room here.”

“I really appreciate it,” Issac smiled and pat Scott’s shoulder, he wasn’t sure what he did to make Derek so upset with him to kick him out, but maybe Scott was right, maybe it wasn’t his fault. There must have been other factors, he had respect for Derek, so it’s best to just wait it out. 

“Something wrong?” Scott asked his head tilting slightly, it was then that Issac realized he was staring at Scott.

“Oh! No!” Issac shook his head the blush finally pushing through this time, “S-sorry.. I didn’t realize…”

The look of confusion was evident on Scott’s face as he tried to work out what was going on in Issac’s head, “Realize what?”

“D-don’t worry about it..,” Issac sighed and smiled, “you’re just really awesome, I am glad I have a friend like you.”

“Oh, well…,” It was Scott’s turn to blush at the compliment unsure of how to respond to that, usually Stiles would tell him how awful he was because of his inability to answer his phone on several occasions. “G-glad to be here then.”

Issac just laughed at his awkward answer and closed his eyes leaning back against the headboard, “you’re weird.”

“W-what?” Scott pouted slightly, he was melting back into a normalcy with Issac, it felt right, “Weird how?”

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a good weird, just embrace it,” Issac snorted and pat his shoulder, he gave Scott a soft smile. 

Scott couldn’t stop the smile that came to him so easily. What came next wasn’t planned or expected, he leaned in pressing a soft sweet kiss to Issac’s lips. It just felt so natural, he felt the other pup tense slightly, but it only lasted for a few short seconds before he, too leaned in. After a wonderful moment they pulled back from each other. Neither feeling awkward, or surprised, almost as if they knew that this was going to happen. They stared at each other searching each other’s eyes, and scanning over the other’s features deducing if there was any sign of the other not wanting what just happened. 

Once they each concluded that nothing was wrong, they leaned in again for a few more kisses, this happened for a little while longer before one of them finally spoke. “What about Allison?” Issac asked shyly, he knew how close the two were in the past, he also knew that right now they weren’t seeing each other.

“Honestly,” Scott scrunched up his face, “I’ve been thinking about me and her for a while, I really think that we’re better off not being together. We’re better apart then we are together.”

“So, if this happens…?” Issac motioned between the two of them.

“I’m all yours,” Scott smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.


End file.
